


guy that you know

by That_Writing_Thing



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i'm the actual worst, its shitty brallon fanfic, oh well, thats a little angsty at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Writing_Thing/pseuds/That_Writing_Thing
Summary: this is a brallon fanfic i wrote a while back and whenever i would want to write something, i would add to it. its like high school au where everything is modern day and dallon is gay af and brendon is bisexual af and everyone just wants to be teenagers but angst sometimes i guess.





	1. Dallon

**Author's Note:**

> ok so any character I've written about here isn't a literal depiction of ANYONE irl. i don't know anyones parents or how people act or any of that stuff. Don't take any of this literally. Also, just because i write a character a certain way doesn't mean i think of them that way, i just wrote them that way.
> 
> the name of the chapter is the POV that the chapter will be from btw

"Get the fuck out!" My dad shouts at me, pushing me out of the door and throwing my backpack at me for emphasis, causing me to loose my balance and fall onto my ass right in the middle of the sidewalk. Hot tears streamed down my red cheeks, embarrassment mixed with way to many emotions to convey were being shown on my face all at once. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and whatever was in my bag. I glance to my living room window and see my stepmom narrow her eyes before pulling the curtains shut. Then, as a last resort I look up at the top left window, my little sisters room. I see her, crying as much as I was, before she sadly waves and her curtain is pulled closed by someone taller then her. I was officially kicked out of my own home. And all because I came out to my parents. I honestly had thought they would accept me, at the very worst I figured they wouldn't talk to me or something. But kicking me out? I had never imagined it.

I slowly stand, clutching my bag to my chest like a shield, as if the world could be stopped by a bit of shitty fabric. I look up and down the street, praying nobody had seen my eviction, but it was Sunday right after church. Everyone goes out to eat for Sunday lunch except my family. So the street was dead quiet as I sniffle once, look back at the house I once called my safe haven, and I sprint to the one place I could think of. My high school.

I get to Saint Giles high school, my own personal level of hell, and look around for a place I can hide. But it looks barren, no nooks or crannies in sight. With this discovery I sigh and go sit on one of the benches pushed up against a tree. My tears, which had subsided at some point during my mad dash for the school, return and they're just as hot and embarrassing as they were when I was physically removed from my house. I roughly try to scrub the tears away to no avail, and with a single loud sob I finally break, bringing my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I was quite the sight to see. At 6'3 in junior year I was often mistaken for a college student, my usually pale face now contrasted wickedly with my raw cheeks and nose, and I mean, who wants to see a teenage boy crying at school on a Sunday? Eventually my tears run themselves dry and I sit on that bench until nightfall, then when the sun starts to set in a blinding blaze of glory, I try to search for a place to sleep. I actually find a large ledge with concrete below it that looked like a giant step. I had no idea this even existed until now, but judging by all the cigarette buds I figured all the druggies and the teachers who needed smoke breaks were very familiar with it. I sadly lay down, using my bag as a pillow and I try to sleep, but I don't do a very good job at it. I had never had to sleep on the ground before, let alone on concrete. But somehow, I squeeze out about two hours of sleep... I think. My phone had been dead for the last hour and I didn't have a charger. I watch the sun rise from my little shit step and try to ignore that I smelt like soggy cigarettes. When they finally open the school I'm the first student in and I go to the bathroom the minute I'm allowed.

My eyes were puffy from crying but sunken in from my lack of sleep, if that's even possible. My hair was flat on one side and I seriously smelt. I quickly give myself a "shower" with wet paper towels and feel a little cleaner, but when the custodian walked in on me shoving wet paper towels in my armpits I almost started crying there and then. But I just nodded to him and he minded his own business.

School was ass too, school usually is but today was especially bad. It wasn't like the usual people who pick on me were being extra cruel today, but every word seemed to hit harder then normal. During lunch, I'm sitting at the end of the table with the anime nerds sitting as far away from me as possible, thinking I was too weird for them. Trying to ignore this cruel fact I happen to look over at Brendon Urie and his band of loyal followers. Brendon wasn't one of my bullies, he was too high status for that, but he was an asshole. I hear him mock one of his friends which is accompanied by a shit-eating grin and raucous laughter from the group, even the butt of the joke was laughing. But the loudest laugh was from Brendon, who ruled this kingdom with ease and a little bit of charm.

I would give anything to be in his position. He glances over and I quickly look away, but when I look back he continues scanning the room, like he saw right through me. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt that I wasn't noticed by the top dog, but it was the least negative thing to happen to me today, so I counted it as a plus. I go to the vending machine and buy a bag of chips and a water, shoving them in my bag for dinner tonight, then I head off to the only class I liked.

My class after lunch was music, which is my favorite class because my music teacher, mr. Zic, lets me just play the bass for the full hour and a half. But when I get to class a sour looking woman is sitting at his desk, and all the instruments are gone. "Um where's mr. Zic?" I ask her, my voice sounding more tired than I intended, but I really needed the therapeutic 90 minutes. "He's out sick. He says not to touch any of the instruments and to do this crossword puzzle." She says, handing me a large packet full of crossword puzzles related to music. I nod, taking the packet. "I left something in my locker can I go get it?" I ask and she nods, texting somebody. "Hurry" she replies.

I walk straight to My Step, as I have named it, and I'm distraught to see mr. TopDog himself, Brendon urie, smoking a joint. At first I turn, then I turn back. I was not about to be kicked out of two places. So I walk right past him and sit in the left corner, pulling out my water and taking a swig. "Hey." I hear Brendon comment, his deep voice sounded really sexy when I wasn't paying attention to what was attached to that voice. I nod in response, pulling out the packet the sub had given to me and flipping through it. It would pass time that's for sure. "I- I didn't know you smoke." I finally say, stuttering a little on the first word, but priding myself on the fact that I had just spoken outright to somebody. "Takes the edge off." Brendon mutters in response. Then he turns to me, even though he was short he towered over me from my slouched position. "You don't seem like the type either..." he trails off, realizing he didn't know my name. My cheeks turn pink and I run a hand through my hair. "It's Dallon, and I don't. I just need a place to crash" I say, gesturing to the papers I had in my hand and praying he didn't realize that by crash I meant actually stay the night. That would be the most embarrassing thing... well... today. "Wait so you skipped class just to do the busywork?" Brendon asks with a laugh I know is induced by the weed. "Yea, I usually just play bass in that class but he wasn't there so there was no point in staying." I say, expecting the conversation to end there, but nope. A huge smile spreads across Brendon's face and he quickly sits by me, his side pressing against mine. "Dude you play? Me too! well i play guitar, but that's fucking crazy man!" He exclaims. I stare at him for a second, completely bewildered by his actions. He snatches the paper from me and begins to do the music word searches with me, reading the question out loud and we both try to come up with words.

"Ugh just look it up man." Brendon groans, neither of us had been able to figure one out and he points at my phone. My whole face turns pink with embarrassment that was becoming much too frequent. "It's dead." I reply and he scoffs. "Hey it's cool man don't worry." He says, whipping a portable charger out of his bag and hooking my phone up himself. I'm actually touched by this. Brendon was an asshole yea, but he's a lovable asshole. Plus the weed had worn off by now, I could tell, and he was still here, still hanging out with me. I take another swig of my water, trying to conserve it as best I could, when my phone buzzes. "Oh you've got a text." Brendon says, picking up my phone. I didn't realize that the only people who texted me were my family until Brendon quietly hands my phone back to me, refusing to make eye contact. I look down at my phone and see a text from Kayla, my little sister, and a text from my dad.

Kay  
•come home, I'm worried about you.•

Dad  
•if you ever set foot in my house again I'll call the police. Stay away from my family and stay away from Kay•

A hot lump forms in my throat and tears sting my eyes again. "Dal-" Brendon's starts quietly but I cut him off, standing and taking my things. "I gotta go." I say shortly, ripping my phone from his charger and shoving it at him, not caring if I was being rude or not. "Wait Dallon!" Brendon calls after me, but I'm already running off campus. I know I won't get in trouble, the security guards here are shitty. I run to my house without even meaning to, and I end up standing outside the two story building that felt so familiar and yet so foreign. I look down at my phone and see I only had about 25% battery left, So I text Kayla.

Me  
•Kay I'm fine, I don't think I can't tell you where I'm staying but I want you to know I love you.•

Kay  
•I couldn't sleep last night I was so worried about you. Do you have money and stuff?•

Me  
•are you texting in class?•

Kay  
•I stayed home today.•

I can't believe my luck. I look up at the house, then back at my phone and it's dwindling battery.

Me  
•are mom and dad home? I'm outside.•

After sending the text I see Kayla's curtain move then fall, then I hear the thudding of footsteps. The front door flies open and my little thirteen year old sister leaps into my arms. "I was so scared Dal!" She cries, wrapping around me like a monkey. "Hey it's okay bug, I would hug longer but I seriously need to go inside, mom and dad get off work soon." I say and she hops off, nodding smartly and turning into the house. "Okay Kay what I need you to do is fill this bag with underwear, a shirt or two, and a pair of pants. Can you do that for me?" I ask her and she snatches the bag from me. "You underestimate me Dallon. Go take a shower and give me the clothes you're wearing so I can give them a quick wash." She says and I nod, tears in my eyes. She's so grown up, what happened? I wonder as I race upstairs to her shower. I throw all my dirty clothes out the door for her to wash and chuck my phone in the hallway for her to charge. I shower as quickly as possible, an hour and 40 minutes till my step mom gets home from work, and an hour before schools supposed to get out. As I'm drying myself with an already damp towel I hear a smart rap on the door and I peek my head out to see a change of clothes, folded neatly, outside the door. I change into them, feeling cleaner then I had in a very long time, and I brush my teeth. I run my tongue over my now clean teeth as I exit the bathroom to see Kayla standing next to my phone in her room. "I packed your bag full, hope books aren't super important right now." She jokes and I snort, books were the last thing on my mind right now. "I have a change of pants and two shirts, lots of socks and underwear because I'm the best, your deodorant, 30 dollars and 7 dollars in quarters." She rattles off and I wipe away a few tears. "Why quarters?" I ask, my voice thick with emotion. "For the laundromat." She says and I nod, remembering that I couldn't just come back and wash my clothes. "Look, Kay, I don't want your money." I say, trying to give her the wad of bills back, but she pushes them back in my hand. "Good, cause most of it is yours." She says and I roll my eyes, putting the money back in my bag. I head downstairs and make both of us sandwiches, I refill my water bottle, and I walk onto the sidewalk I had been thrown onto just yesterday. "Don't leave dal." She whines, clutching the arm of my jacket. "Kayla you have no idea what dad will do to me if he catches me back here. I cant." I say and she sniffs. "Hey. You're smart. Chin up, you'll see me again I promise." I say, crouching down to be at her height. She nods, sniffing again and rubbing the tears out of her eyes. I nod and turn, beginning the walk back to school, but I'm stopped once I take a step out of our perfectly manicured lawn. "Wait!" She cries and I turn, thinking she forgot something. But instead I just see the form of my little sister racing towards me, this time when she jumps onto me like a spider monkey I'm ready, and I spin her around, her face never leaving the crook of my neck. "Be careful." She begs me and I run her back, promising I would. She finally lets me set her down and I give her one last hug before sending her back in the house.

I look around, trying to make sure my dad or step mom wasn't lurking, trying to call the police or something, but instead of seeing a parent I see the last person I expected to see. "Brendon?!" I shout and his fluff of brown hair disappears behind the bush. I stomp over to the bush and glare down at the fluff of hair until he slowly stands. "Heeeeyyyy dallon." He says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "You followed me home?" I whisper yell, not wanting to draw my sisters attention, but when I glance behind me I see her watching us, leaning out of her window. "Actually I went home. Turns out we live next door to eachother, crazy right?" Brendon asks, trying to dissipate the awkward energy. "I've never seen you here befo-" I start, but I'm cut off by a shriek. "Dallon, moms coming!" Kayla yells before slamming her window shut. "Fuck" I whisper yell, looking around frantically, Brendon yanks my collar towards him and I fall right over the bush and onto the dirt beside him. "You don't live next to me Brendon." I whisper, trying to stay as low down as I could. "Well not until yesterday." He says and I slowly turn to stare at him, the only thing breaking my stare is the slam of my step moms car door. "I'll explain later. Just come with me." He says, grabbing my hand and rushing us out of the bush the minute my stepmother enters the house.

Brendon drags me to some coffee shop and buys me a sandwich, which I eat slowly. "You don't live next door to me." I flatly state and Brendon chuckles, shaking his head with that shit eating grin he was so good at. "Thing is, my family has two houses, the one next to your house was a fake so I could go to school in your school district cause my parents liked it a lot. But we never lived in it." Brendon explains, his mouth full. "We figured why waste money on a house we don't live in, so we moved in Sunday." He explains. I rub my face roughly, more tired then I could imagine. "Brendon you exhaust me." I grumble, taking a giant swig of his coffee.

 


	2. Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just straight angst pretty much whoops

"So, uh, dallon." I say, allowing the boy across from me to chug my coffee like it was his life source. "Yea?" He asks nonchalantly. "Do... do you want to talk about what's going on with your family?" I ask, I was trying to be gentle, I really was, but I didn't know how to handle this. Dallon's good mood suddenly drops and he looks down in his lap. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I say hurriedly and he brushes his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks man, it's a bit of a sensitive subject." He says and I nod, but I feel like I need to prod a little more. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I ask, leaning closer on the table. Dallon leans closer in response and our faces are less then a foot apart. "Yea. Yea I have a place... to stay tonight..." he says, and I notice that his eyes are a really pretty blue. "Are you sure?" I ask and his stare suddenly drops, he refuses to meet my eyes. I look at him for a while, I had seen him in the halls and stuff and I think we had english together last year, but I never really knew him. Even hunched over he was taller then me, he was pale like me, but his paleness looked unhealthy and tired. "You're staying with me tonight." I decide, taking another sip of my coffee while Dallon does a double take. 

"What?" He chokes and I nod, cleaning up my trash and standing. "You will stay with me tonight, or until you can get back on your feet, whichever comes first." I say, using the smile that usually gets everyone in a good mood, but this doesn't phase him. "How about no? What if I don't want to stay with you?" He asks, sounding hurt. "Then you will sleep on the streets." I say, turning to him. I have to look up considering how close we're standing, but I put one hand on my hip anyway and argue with him. "Look Dallon, you're a cool dude, we have a spare room, and you need this. So why turn it down?" I ask, turning on my heel and exiting the coffee shop, heading home. "Things just aren't that easy Brendon!" He calls after me, using his longer legs to make greater strides in order to catch up with me. "Why not though?" I ask and he lets out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair and hiking his backpack up higher. "Things may be that easy for you Brendon, but the rest of the normies don't get the easy way out." He says, crossing his arms and walking with me anyway. "Wait what?!" I ask, but he keeps talking. "If it sounds too good to be true, then it probably is!" He says, ranting now. "Dude..." I say, but then think it better to let him rant. "People won't just automatically like you sometimes! And sometimes people just don't accept you and that's life! And life sucks!" He says, throwing his arms into the air for emphasis. "Dallon, life isn't easy for anyone, I promise. Just stay with me for one night then if you don't want to stay any longer, I won't make you. I promise." I say, stopping him and making him face me. we had gotten to his house and I turn his back to his house, I could see a couple inside. I didn't want him to. "Brendon I'm really sorry I just laid that all out..." he says and I laugh it off, punching him in the arm lightly. "Man we all have those moments! Let's head inside, I should probably tell my parents you're staying over." I say with my winning smile, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him forward. 

"Were so happy you're staying with us Dallon." My mother says over a dinner of Chinese takeout. Dallon looked just as tired as he has all day, but he looked happier. "I'm so grateful that you would let me stay mrs. And Mr. Urie, it means the world to me." He says, looking down at his Sushi, and I swear I see him wipe away a tear when my parents go to clean dishes together. "I'll show you your room man." I say, leading him through the mostly empty house, boxes piled all around us. "Here you go dal." I say and he enters the room before turning with a bemused look on his face. "Dal?" He asks and I snicker. "Are nicknames forbidden sir weekes?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, throwing his dirty bag on the floor. "I honestly don't think I'm in a position to be telling you what you can and can't say right now." He grumbles, then holds his phone out to me. "Wanna put your number in my phone?" He asks and I nod, going to get him a charger too. When I finally find a spare and I make it back to his room I see the curtain had been opened so you could see his house, and he had fallen asleep on top of the blankets without even taking off his clothes. I can't help but laugh and snap a picture of him looking like a mess, then I pry his shoes and jacket off. He stays asleep the whole time and as I'm leaving the room a loud snore makes me jump. When I turn I see it's still Dallon, and he's still asleep. "Jesus Christ the fucker could wake the dead." I whisper to myself, walking back to my room. 

Dallon is the heaviest sleeper I've ever met in my life. Maybe it was cause he was going through some shit or didn't sleep well the night before, but whatever it was, the boy refused to wake. I shook him, I slammed doors, I yelled, I even pulled him half off the bed! But nothing. Finally I go and get my accordion, and play a song My friend Ryan wrote that I figured would get the job dome. "AND KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT 'I'M A DIVAAAAA!" I sing at the top of my lungs, slamming the doors at the same time. Both of my parents were already gone for work so I could do this with no stress. I see him begin to stir so I, as loudly as my vocal chords would allow, sing a C6. This is preceded by "WAKE UP FUCKER".

This causes Dallon to literally fall off the bed. "Holy shit was that an air horn?" Dallon groans, clutching his head. "Nope" I reply, popping the P. "That's just my voice. Not get ready for school." I say, lightly kicking him and leaving to put my accordion up. I faintly hear him grumbling as he got ready, the most prominent was a mimick of me shouting "fucker" in his squeakiest voice. "That's an F!" I shout smugly from the doorway, and with a wink I slide out of the doorframe and go to change into my usual skinny pants and black shirts. I go downstairs to see Dallon standing in the middle of my kitchen with a bewildered look on his face, his bag looked empty. "So you unpacked?" I ask grabbing my keys and bag from the living room and walking to the garage, Dallon follows. "I hope that's okay."  He says shyly and I snort, rolling my eyes. "It's all good dal pal" I say, unlocking my 2002 black corvette that used to be my dads. "This is your car?!" Dallon gapes, barely wanting to touch it. "Yea it was my dads but he gave it to me when he got the stingray." I say, casually throwing my bag in the back. "Like limited edition corvette stingray?" Dallon asks, buckling up. "Nice ass shit right?" I ask smugly, gently rubbing the steering wheel. "How do you afford all this?" Dallon asks, looking like he was re evaluating all his life decisions. "Old money you dick, don't ask personal questions." I joke, reversing out of the driveway and hanging him one of my many pairs of sunglasses. But he stays quiet. "You know I was kidding, right man?"I ask and he silently puts on the sunglasses. "Look." He says, gesturing to the car next to us that was pulling out but suddenly halts to a stop. I see an angry looking man with dallons eyes, and I see Dallon physically shrink. So I do the only logical thing I could think of, I tilt my sunglasses down so he could see my eyes, I flip him the bird, lightly kissing my middle finger to him, before cranking up my rock music and tearing down the street, middle finger still held aloft. 

"That's was amazing." Dallon says breathlessly. "I mean it's absolutely terrible and I wish it had never happened, but amazing all the same!" He adds hurriedly. I shrug, turning off the car as I pulled into my usual parking space near the front of the school. "From the little I know of your dad, he's a dick. And dicks don't deserve respect." I say, slamming my door and bending over the back door to grab my bag. "Hey Brendon!" Two girls say as they walk by and I only need a glance up to know who it is. "Hey sheila, cathrine." I say, winking at cathrine as they pass. "You're such a fuckboy." Dallon laughs and gets out of the car. "Wow okay just leave me alone the night after? I thought we had something special!" I shout after him. I just see him shake his head and keep walking but I smirk, pleased with myself. 

The rest of the day I seem to somehow notice him in more places. In the halls, sitting alone at lunch, stuff like that. And every time I said hey he looked shocked, until the last bell, when he approached me. "Hey do you think you're gonna be staying after school at all today?" He asks and I excuse myself from the throng of people surrounding me. "Nah everything's normal. why what's up?" I ask and he glances around. "I think my parents took kaylas phone and I want her to know I'm... you know..." he whispers, and I understand the weight of the situation. "I got you." I nod, before turning to my friends, bowing dramatically before sprinting down the hall with Dallon right on my heels. "Why are we running?" Dallon asks, almost as out of breath as I am. "Those fuckers won't let me leave if I don't, God love 'em." I say, hopping over my door and starting the car, while Dallon opens the door like a normal person.

"So you really love your sister huh?" I ask and Dallon looks over at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Well yea. She's my sister. And after my mom died she knew what I was going through and stuff. Plus with my dad being... my dad... it's nice to have someone in the family on your side" he says, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the car door. "Well dude I don't wanna get too sappy cause we were pretty much strangers, but I really appreciate that you'd trust me with this kind of stuff, like helping you and shit. That's something I don't really do a lot- ask for help I mean- and I think it's cool you're willing to do that for your sister." I say, staring straight ahead at the road. "Why Brendon urie that almost sounded heartfelt!" Dallon says sarcastically and I shove him with my free hand. "Don't be an asshole, that's my job." I grumble, pulling into my garage. Dallon and I creep over to the side of his house facing mine, where his sister has a window facing my room. We begin throwing small rocks and it's not until one of my admittedly larger rocks misses the window and hits the side of the house that the window flies open and I see the pre-teen head of dallons little sister pop out. "Dallon!" She says loudly then freezes before whispering loudly. "Dallon dad took my phone and won't say why! What's going on?" She asks and Dallon curses under his breath. "That dick" he grumbles. "Ok bug, I'm staying with my friend Brendon here, he lives in this house." He whispers loudly back, hitting the side of my house for emphasis. "Can I trust him?" She asks and I snort, holding my arms out. "Hey I'm right here!" I say and she shoots me an annoyed look. "You also have terrible aim! Are we done stating the obvious?" She asks and my jaw drops. "She sapped the sass out of you. That's too much sass for one person." I comment in a whiney voice. "Thats my girl!" Dallon says proudly. Then his happy attitude drops again and he shakes his head. "Look, bug, you need to lay low for a while. I just want you to know I'm safe." He says and she sniffles, wiping a tear away. "It's just not fair dal!" She says and Dallon nods, wiping away a tear of his own. "Be strong Kay. I'm next door if you need anything." He promises and she nods, looking behind her before quickly closing her window with a bang. "Shit! We gotta go!" Dallon says, indicating that his parents were probably close by. 

After we race inside, having only a little trouble with the key, we both breathlessly trudge into my room, and begin messing with two of my many guitars. "I'm so sorry, about everything man." I finally say, breaking the silence. Dallon doesn't respond, he just continues to pluck a sweet melody on his guitar. "No matter what's going on your parents don't have the right to act like tha-" Dallon lets out a sharp laugh that cuts me off. "You don't even know." He says, clenching his jaw and looking away. We sit in silence for a bit before I break it again. "You're right, I don't. But maybe if you could help me understand?" I say, trying to be as kind as I possibly could.

"It all started with this guy at a froyo shop." Dallon begins, the bitterness in his voice overwhelming. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, so after months and months of prodding and asking, I said I would go on a date with him." He continues and I look at him from the corner of my eyes. I absolutely didn't think this was the kind of drama he was dealing with. "We went to the aquarium, I was so careful too. Hid the tickets, didn't take any pictures, kept a hat on, everything! But at the end of the date he kissed me in front of some dumb tank and one of my dads friends saw." As he continued his story a horrible feeling creeps in my stomach. "He didn't believe them at first. 'My son wouldn't partake in such sin' he had said. Heard him with my own two ears. Then somehow, he got it out of me. I thought, this is a great time to come out! Well it wasn't." He says, not looking away from his house once during the whole story. 

"He turned on me in an instant. 'I won't have a faggot in my house' he said. 'You deserve to die and go to hell!' he said that to my face!" Dallon exclaims and even I begin to get a bit choked up. "Then... my sister." He says and that's when the horrible creeping feeling sets. "She tried to get between us and my dad accidentally hit her. I couldn't handle it and I went off on him. I told him if he ever laid a hand on her again I would call the police." Dallon was sobbing now, all the memories he had been trying to ignore were coming up just as fresh. "And, and he said if I called the police, he would say i-I, that I- to her-" he couldn't even finish the sentence but I knew exactly what he was implying. "Oh my god." I say, going over to sit next to him. He grabs me fiercely and cries into my shoulder, and I hug him back, realizing just how lucky I was that my parents accepted me. I couldn't imagine having parents that fucked up. I don't think I could have slept ever again for the rest of my life knowing my sister was still in that house.

"You're safe here Dallon." I whisper to the boy on my shoulder who had finally stopped crying, but to that he hugs me even tighter, making it hard for me to breathe, but I didn't dare let go. He finally releases me and rubs his eyes. "Well now that I've ruined any real chances of friendship between us-" he says which is met with laughter from both of us, "you want to go get something to eat?" I finish and he nods, standing and putting my guitar back on the stand. "Just... not froyo... please." He says with a small smile and I can't help my loud laugh in response.


	3. Dallon

Two days later I wake up on my own to hear sweet music gliding into my room through the walls, but as I sit up and stretch I realize it's not the radio like I thought, but Brendon. I quickly get out of bed and pad over to the room next to mine, sticking my head in the doorway. He's playing a guitar on his bed, reading off a sheet of paper as he plays, stopping occasionally and changing a chord. "You remind me of a former love that I once knew And you carry a little speech with you, We were holding hands walking through the middle of the street, It's fine with me, I'm just taking in the scenery" he sings, his voice actually really good. Ok his voice is amazing. "Damn dude." I comment under my breath, but he hears me and turns, that smug little grin on his face. "Like what you hear?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows and puckering his lips. "Yea, actually. I didn't know you wrote songs." I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame. "Oh I don't!" He chuckles, his cheeks turning pink. "I'm in a little band thing, Ryan writes the songs, I just do most the singing and make up the tunes and stuff." He shrugs. I can't help but shake my head in disbelief. "What's your music like?" I ask and his blush deepens a little more. He shuffles through the large stack of papers that he had on his bedside table. The papers look like they had been handled a lot, a few had coffee stains, and i saw one with a distinct dark red kiss print on it. "Just... don't laugh, we're still in our garage phase." He says and I roll my eyes, sitting on the floor across from him. It was probably gonna be some crazy rock shit, but I never knew with this guy. Brendon straightens his back, then slouches back down, licking his lips. He glances at me, then at he music before striking the first few chords. "When the moon fell in love with the sun All was golden in the sky All was golden when the day met the night. When the sun found the moon, She was drinking tea in a garden Under the green umbrella trees In the middle of summer" He sings, before stopping and running a hand through his hair. "It sounds better when we're all singing together-" he starts, but I cut him off with loud clapping. His eyes widen as a big grin spreads across my face. "You! You are full of surprises Brendon urie!" I say, trying to stand, but my tired knees wouldn't stand with me, so I stay seated. "You've literally blown my mind so much I can't stand!" I exclaim, which is met with Brendon laughing with me. "You're such a dumbass." He grumbles, but he can't hide his little smile as he puts his guitar on his bed. "You've got a future in singing Brendon! I'm telling you!" I say, as he gives me a hand to help me up. "Go get dressed, you're practically naked!" He says, shoving my shoulder. I look down to see my white shirt and boxers, then I look back at Brendon, just wearing black pajama bottoms, "you're one to talk." I retort, trodding back to my room. As I get dressed I realize that he had a total six pack and I never knew. The realization makes me look back over to my house, and I see Kayla, brushing her hair in her window. She sees me, then glances over to Brendon's window, then back to mine with raised eyebrows. I give her a puzzled look and she sighs, snatching her phone from her desk by the window and texting me.

Kay

•looks like you guys had a morning jam sesh, I'm glad to see you smiling again.•

Me

•lol yea he's in a folk band (funny I know) and while I appreciate the love... don't spy in your neighbors windows•

Kay

•it's not spying! It's watchful gazing. Also, are you seriously telling me the kid with the tat sleeve is in a folk band?•

Me

•he literally just sang a song to me about the moon meeting the sun while the sun sat in a garden drinking tea•

Kay

•serenading you already!•

Me

•go to school you gremlin•

Kay  
•be safe•

Me  
•love you•

I put my phone down, thinking about Brendon's tattoos and his six pack and sweet tea and summertime, just a lot of things. So when Brendon knocks sharply on my door I jump. "Jesus Brendon!" I say, clutching my heart. "You're not jerkin it or something are you?" Brendon asks, toothbrush in his mouth. "Ugh! You're disgusting!" I say, throwing a nearby pillow at him, which he deftly catches with one hand and throws back into the bed. "Just wanted to tell you I've got some people coming over after school so I can't go on any 007 trips this afternoon." He says going to the mirror and messing with his hair.

I look back down at my phone then at him. "If you want me to disappear for the afternoon I can take a hint." I reply guiltily, going to brush my own teeth. "No! I want you to- I mean, you can stay, but I wanted to warn you cause seeing two random guys in my house might spook you." He says, going to the bathroom with me and spitting into the sink. "Spook me?" I ask, raising one eyebrow and scooting him back out of the mirror that he had just invaded. "Well I'm not saying I wouldn't be in your situation, but you're a little jumpy." He says, knocking me to the side with his hip playfully. "Oh yea... I guess you're right." I say, I had almost forgotten why I was staying with Brendon in the first place. Almost, but not entirely.

"Want me to do your hair?" Brendon suddenly asks, looking up at my hair the best he could. "Oh no! No way! Unlike you I can't pull off any hairstyle I try." I say defensively, fiddling with my messy mop of hair. "Hey! This cut makes anyone look good!" He says and I roll my eyes, sliding past him to leave the bathroom. "It makes your forehead look huge!" I call behind me, feeling a little bad for such a low blow, but instead of being hurt it's met with a loud cackle from Brendon. "Shithead! My foreheads always huge!" He yells behind me, finishing his teeth, then fluffing up his hair a little more.

We didn't encounter my dad today as we pulled out of Brendon's garage, but he still cranks up some rock music and we drive to a coffee shop, the wind blowing our hair gloriously. When he turns down the music to get in line at the drive through, I look over that the sleeve I've always wondered at. "Brendon, how in gods name did you get that?" I ask, I try to ask it casually, but I've been interested with it since the first day of school when he came back from summer vacation with the whole sleeve. "Oh! Yea my parents agreed with me that if I kept my grades up that when I was 17, if I wanted, I could get whatever tattoo I wanted. I ended up getting the whole sleeve, but my parents like the way it looks so they were cool with it." He says, a smug little smirk on his face as he shows it off. "But it must have cost a fortune with all those colors!" I say, closely inspecting the tropical flowers and purposely offset piano keys. it was gonna need to be touched up a lot. "Well I paid for everything outside what me and my parents agreed, so it wasn't as expensive as it could have been." He says, before leaning over the convertible door to order our coffee.

While receiving the coffee Brendon gives the barista a flirty wink that makes her almost drop our drinks. I roll my eyes, like I know he's attractive, it's hard to ignore, but some people were so easily flustered. Brendon turns the music back on and sings loudly with it, more then willing to show off his wide vocal range now that I knew he could sing. I sip my coffee while watching him and simultaneously telling him to watch the road. "Stop riding my dick so hard dal! I can drive great!" He says, momentarily taking his hands off the wheel which is accompanied by me shrieking.

"YES DALLON HIT THAT NOTE!" He sings in a very high pitched voice. "I hate you." I reply gruffly, not even wanting to try to compete with that note. "YOU HATE ME AND YOU LOVE IIIIIITTTTTTT" he sings again, holding the high note so casually it almost takes my breath away. "How are you hitting those notes and not needing to punch yourself in the balls or something?" I joke, downing the rest of my coffee in one gulp. "Satans got a firm grip on them don't be fooled." He comments, a small chuckle escaping from his lips like I'm not in on the joke. "That's comforting." I say, taking off my sunglasses and handing them to Brendon as we pull into his usual parking space. "Nah you keep them, I've got like a billion." He says, unbuckling and greeting one of his loud friends. "Yo! Brendon the legend!" His friend shouts, giving Brendon a loud high five. Brendon hops and sits on the top of his seat for the height. "What did I do this time?" Brendon asks, basking in the attention as more people flock to his car. "Later Brendon." I say quietly, intimidated by the sheer number of people. "Later dal pal!" Brendon calls without turning, which causes a few people to snicker. I sigh, putting the sunglasses back on and slamming the door behind me, walking into the school with my hands shoved in my pockets.

English and chemistry are hell as usual, but when I get to lunch things seem a little different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the atmosphere was different. As I walk to the vending machine, conversations happening in the tables around me quiet down and stop as I pass. I try to ignore it but it leaves a nagging feeling. After I finally coax a water bottle out of the schools shitty vending machine, someone pats me on the shoulder as they pass. "Hey man." The guy comments casually, like I've been friends with him forever, but I've never seen him in my life. I stare after him for a second then it clicks and I whip around to face Brendon, who was sitting on top of his lunch table surrounded by all his friends. He spots me and does the head-nod thing guys do, which is met with a sour look from me. He looks confused for a second, then as some random girl says hi to me as she gets something from the vending machine he realizes what I'm mad about and he winks, returning to his usual conversation.

I go to music early, avoiding the looks people give me in the hallways and the whispers. Being invisible wasn't fun, but it was better then knowing you were being talked about. I burst into the room, scaring mr. Zic, who almost spit out the soup he was eating. "Dallon! Son! What's up?" He asks, trying to play it off. His casual nickname for me and the atmosphere of the room instantly calms me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "I just... need a break." I reply, sounding extremely tired. Mr. Zic nods, used to this from me. "The instruments are still in the closet, how was the sub?" He asks, trying to spear a carrot slice with his spork. "Uh... nothing to tell." I say and he nods. I get out my favorite bass, I nicknamed her Sarah, and strum her, feeling all of my tension just disappear. I go and sit in the farthest up corner of the room, since it was really the choir room it had steps to elevate the people in the back, so I sit and watch the rest of the class, mostly full of kids who took it as an easy A and just play of their phones, and I softly play.

I can't help but play the first few chords Brendon had played for me this morning, I couldn't get the tune out of my head. So I softly hum it, having already forgotten the words, but remembering the melody perfectly. I'm looking down at my fingers as I play, but I can see two black converse stand and walk over to sit by me. I look up and I see it's felicity, a girl I've had in at least one class with me for as long as I can remember. We haven't ever spoken more then a sentence to each other. "That's really good Dallon." She says, responding to a text, then setting her phone on the ground, face down. "Uh, thanks felicity." I say, wondering why she was talking to me. Felicity was friends with almost everyone, she wasn't that pretty, but all the dorks and rejects are absolutely in love with her. i probably would be too if i was straight. "Did you write it yourself? I've never heard it before." She asks, putting her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. "No, I heard it this morning and I really liked it." I say with a small smile, thinking of this morning. "So it's a song?" She asks, actually interested. "Yea, but I can't remember the lyrics." I say with a chuckle, surprised that she was so easy to talk to. "Well maybe I can help you with remembering them!" She suggests, a big smile cracking her resting bitch face, and she crosses her legs, seeming excited. "What can you tell me about it?" She inquires and I think for a second, strumming the chords.

"Well it's about the moon and the sun falling in love. And the moon finds the sun and she's sitting there and drinking... sweet tea? I think?" I say and felicity just shakes her head, giggling. "What in gods name do you listen to?" She asks and I shrug, my cheeks a little pink. "Well I've got nothing." She says, throwing her hands up in defeat. I laugh quietly with her, not wanting to ruin the pleasant quiet of the room. I strum the chords a few more times. "You wanna hang out some time?" She suddenly asks, looking over at me with a small smile. It takes me a minute to process this. "Like outside of school?" I ask and she snorts. "Yea outside of school." She responds, checking the time on her phone before turning it back over. "Well uh yea. You want my number?" I ask and she nods, shoving her phone at me. I put it in and she gives me a wide grin as the bell rings. "I'll text you some time!" She says, hopping up and grabbing her bag before racing out of the classroom. After I put up Sarah and I walk to the door mr. zic walks with me, going to his next class. "Someone's getting popular." He comments and I roll my eyes. "Oh please look who you're talking to." I grumble, hiking my bag up higher and going to history.


	4. Brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little short... sorry guys!

As I walk to my choir class, my last class of the day thank god, I'm going over a few songs for the band in my head, beyond pumped for when the guys are going to come over later. But as I walk past the band teacher, Zip I think his name is, I hear him humming to the tune of When the Day Met the Night. I would usually brush it off, but it was distinct enough to where I stop the conversation I was having with Thomas. "I'll talk to you later man." I say, turning and following the teacher. "Later Brendon!" He calls, continuing his walk to class.

"Mr. Z! Mr. Z!" I call, following the teacher. He turns, a puzzled look on his face. "What can I do for you, son?" He asks and I rub the back of my neck. "What you were just humming. Can you hum it again?" I ask. He raises a single eyebrow, looking like he wanted to just keep walking. "Ok! You don't have to hum it but can you at least tell me where you heard it?" I plead and he sighs. "A student was playing it in my last class. May I ask why?" He asks, tapping his foot impatiently. "Was it Dallon Weekes?" I ask and he stops tapping, both eyebrows raising now. "Why, yes it was. How did you know?" He asks and I shake my head, a smile creeping onto my face as I tried to keep composed. "No reason! Thanks so much Mr. Zip!" I say, turning quickly and jogging back to class. "It's Zic!" He calls after me in an exasperated tone.

Choir flies by and before I know it I'm in my car, waiting for Dallon to get here. I finally see him exit the school, sunglasses on, hands shoved in the pockets of his old leather jacket, and staring straight ahead. People noticed that he's been coming to school with me, and they've tried to socialize with him recently, I've seen it, but he reacts coldly towards every person that says hi, except for felicity. "Hey Dallon!" she says and he smiles, giving her a small wave as he opens my car door and falls in. "Well aren't you little miss popular." I comment smugly and Dallon slouches in response. "It's exhausting" he groans, rubbing his face as I pull out of the parking lot. 

"Well it's always helpful to know you've got a fan." I say, not being able to hide the excited smile on my face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dallon asks accusingly, turning to me, still in his extremely slouched position. "Well I was talking to Mr. Zit today-" I start. "Zic" Dallon interrupts, but I wave the comment away. "And he was humming my song! Crazy right?" I say and Dallon suddenly sits up, straight backed. "Crazy." He mumbles sheepishly. "Yea! So I asked him where he heard it and believe it or not, you were playing it in his music class!" I continue and Dallon's cheeks turn red. "Look I know it seems weird but I couldn't get it out of my head all day!" Dallon defends himself and I can't help bursting out into laughter. "You're such a fucking mess man! I'm not mad I'm honored! My tune! Gets stuck in the head of THE Dallon Weekes? Ryan is gonna loose his shit!" I say and dallons head whips towards me. "Oh god you're not gonna tell your friends are you?" I look over and see his face was paler then usual. "Not if you don't want me to dal. Relax!" I say quickly, pushing his shoulder lightly.

I pull into the driveway, turning down the radio quickly and almost forgetting to turn off the car I was so excited. "Jump around anymore and you'll break your legs." Dallon comments with a smirk, following me inside. "I haven't played with the guys in this house! I don't know where to play so you're going to help me find the best acoustics!" I say, grabbing his hand and running through each room shouting. "Brendon I have homework!" Dallon shouts at me in between laughs. "My band is more important than homework!" I exclaim, grabbing both of his hands and spinning so we're using the weight of each other to hold ourselves up as we spin. We finally stop spinning and we fall onto the floor next to eachother, very out of breath. We were sitting in the middle of a dining room that was yet to have any furniture in it. "This is perfect" I sing, the room echoes perfectly. "What's really got you this excited?" Dallon asks and I glance over at him quickly, he was staring absently at the ceiling, I look back to the ceiling. "I guess I'm excited to see Ryan and spencer. Neither of them go to Giles so I don't get to see them a lot." I say and I see him nod, sitting up. " I'm gonna do homework in the kitchen." He grunts, giving me a hand up and walking to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later I hear a honk that I know is Ryan and Spencer, and I leap out of my chair in the kitchen. I slide to the front door and fling it open to see Ryan, who was a little taller then me just much skinner, struggling to get his guitar out, which is easily dislodged with one hand by Spencer, who's heavier frame didn't help his already small but exceedingly friendly face and electric blue eyes. "AYYYEEEE" I call from the door and they both turn, holding up their free arms in greeting "AYYYYEEEE" they call in response, and I rush out to help them with their stuff. "So Brent still has bronchitis?" I ask and Spencer who goes to school with Brent nods. "It's nasty as hell man." He comments and Ryan shakes his head sadly. "A trio just doesn't match the harmonies as well as a quartet." He grumbles, fixing the scarf I know he took from his mom, and hiking his guitar up higher before getting out his stack of papers and putting two pencils between his teeth. "You know it would be easier to put that shit in a folder right?" I ask, hefting the music stands Spencer had stolen from the orchestra room at Chester high. "You can suck my dick." Ryan snarks back, his voice muffled from the pencils in his mouth.

We all shuffle to the front door and Ryan, being the last one in, falls and drops his papers, the music scattering all over the lawn. "Shit!" He exclaims. I look over at spencer who had his hands full, and I couldn't help him because so we're mine. Then, I had the best idea ever. "DAL THERES A MUSIC EMERGENCY WE NEED SOMEONE OVER SIX FEET TALL!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Ryan is still trying to snatch papers out of the air while the wind taunts him and Spencer gives me a puzzled look. Dallon jogs in, looking twice as confused as Spencer. "Can you help Ryan pleeeeaaase?" I ask in a whiney voice and he rolls his eyes. "I'd be a dick like you if I didn't." He says with a smirk and maneuvers around me to go help Ryan. "Love ya!" I call, going into the dining room with Spencer.

"Ok who the hell is that?" Spencer asks, referring to Dallon. "Oh he's a friend of mine from school, he's staying with me for a bit." I say dismissively, setting up the stands. "Does Ryan know?" Spencer asks and I pause, looking out the window as the two of them jump for scraps of paper. "Why does it matter if Ryan knows?" I ask. Glancing quickly at spencer, then back at the two outside. Ryan jumps for the last page but Dallon easily snatches it out of the air while standing on his tiptoes. "You tell me." Spencer says softly, getting out the instruments. I turn my whole body to him and put my hands on my hips. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're suggesting something Spencer smith!" I say, acting as if what he said didn't strike a nerve. I turn on my heel and strut to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" I call and I hear him grunt. "Water it is!" I exclaim, a fake smile plastered on my face.


	5. Dallon

Ryan was really cute.

Like not in a "I'm super into you" kind of way, but his face had this just angelic look to it. It made me want to pinch his cheeks and wrap him up in 50 more scarves.

As I hand him back the last of his music he fixes his long hair as best he could. "Thanks! I'm Ryan Ross." He introduces, holding out a free hand to shake. He was wearing a lot of wooden bead bracelets on each wrist. I shake hand and snicker. "Where'd you get the scarf?" I ask, not intending to sound mean, but it came off that way. "Not that I don't like it! It's cool!" I fumble, trying to cover my tracks. But Ryan just flicks one end of his scarf over his shoulder and sassily walks to the door. i follow, You fucked up now Dallon. I think to myself, but when we get to the front steps Ryan suddenly twirls around and leans close in like he's telling me a secret. "I stole it from my moms closet." He says with a wink, before spinning back around and trotting into the room where you can already hear guitars and laughter.

I take a second to catch my breath before I go in and I happen to glance to my right and I see my stepmother in the garden. How long has she been there? I ask myself. She then turns her head in my direction and glares at me. With that I quickly step inside, slamming the door. I go back to the kitchen and find Brendon there, searching for a third water bottle. "Well Ryan seems... nice" I say, sitting back down in front of my homework. Brendon turns his head towards me slightly, acknowledging my comment. "So, uh, how long is this gonna go on?" I ask and Brendon almost hit his head on the fridge in surprise. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." He sputters and I lean back, a little freaked out by how nervous he got. "The practice. How long should I avoid you guys?" I ask, looking back up at Brendon who instantly relaxed. "Oh! That! Yea, duh! You don't have to avoid us man, just do whatever." He says with an awkward smile. He then snatches his two bottles and quickly walks into the other room. "Okaaaay." I mumble, wondering what the hell just happened with him.

They begin strumming their guitars and hitting their drums and all that musical stuff, which was all fine and good except for the glaring fact that I can't concentrate on my homework. I don't want to tell them to keep it down, they did sound good, but the music and occasional loud conversations were super distracting. Finally, after about an hour of me acting like I was doing homework, I hear a car door slam. Jumping up, I slip to the door, my socks dangerously slick on the wood paneling, and I fling the door open to see Brendon's parents. "Dallon! Could you help us with these?" Brendon's mom calls from the car and I quickly slip on my shoes. "Of course Mrs. Urie!" I call, jogging to the car, and hefting the grocery bags from her arms and carrying them in. "I told you, call me grace!" She laughs, getting more groceries. "I'll try mrs. Urie I swear!" I say loudly over the sound of Brendon's band that you could hear outside.

"Boyd and I are going on a date tonight Dallon, and I've already ordered a pizza, so could you tell the boys when it gets here?" Grace asks as I help her out of the groceries. "Yea no problem, as long as I get first slice." I say and she giggles, hitting Boyd on the chest. "We outta keep him." She says with a loving smile as I hoist a watermelon into the large fridge. I blush a little, embarassed that my parents don't say things like that. "Oh come on grace give the kid some space." Boyd says, wrapping a hand around her waist and leading her out of the room. "HEY MOOOOOM HI DAAAAD!!" Brendon sings from the other room. "Hello mr and mrs urieeeee" Spencer and Ryan call.

Later Brendon's parents leave, his mom in a tight black dress and his dad in a suit. "Pizza should be here soon! Bye boys!" Grace calls from the door before quickly slamming it. I go and sit next to the archway that leads to the new practice room, just out of sight. The three of them continue to play a lot of different songs with complicated lyrics, and I feel at peace until my phone buzzes. I grab it quickly, silencing it and praying they hadn't heard it, but they continue playing like nothing had happened. I gingerly check my phone to see it's from Kayla.

Kay  
•we can hear that damn emo band from the basement.•

Me  
•I can't make them stop sorry•

Kay  
•it's good, but the best part is that dad can't stand it•

Me  
•perfect. I'll tell them to turn it up.•

Kay  
•this why you're my favorite•

I don't have time tell they boys to turn it up before I hear the doorbell. I rush to the door and fling it open to see a really attractive blonde holding three pizza boxes. "Uh hey, did they pre pay?" I ask breathlessly, trying to ignore Brendon singing way too many unnessecary high notes. "Yea. Man, your band sounds fucking amazing!" The pizza guy exclaims, handing the boxes to me. "Oh it isn't- okay whatever." I say, not feeling like explaining it. "Well... have a good night dude!" He says, turning to continue his rounds. "Wait! Let me tip you!" I call and he turns on his heel, a big grin on his face. "How could I say no to that?" He asks happily, going back to stand in the doorframe. "Hold on- BRENDON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND TIP THE PIZZA MAN!" I say, yelling in Brendon's general direction. The guitars all suddenly squeak to a stop and I hear Brendon sing, "PIZZA! FUCK YEA!" In his usual outlandishly high voice, before the three of them speed around the corner, almost trampling Ryan in the process. "Brendon!" I say in an exasperated voice to which the pizza guy chuckles. "Brendon just tip him a 20 or something, he deserves it after having to listen to you." I say with a smirk, checking the pizza. "Well you're the one who he had to first meet so I think he deserves 30." Brendon says, handing the guy a 20 and a 10 straight from his pocket before taking two of the boxes. "I want the first slice!" Ryan shrieks, hopping onto Brendon's side. "Okay you two." Spencer says, taking the pizza boxes from the two and quickly walking away with them. "Wait no! Not the meat lovers!" Brendon calls and Ryan launches off of him. "Sorry babe!" Ryan calls behind him as Brendon scrambles on the floor to chase Ryan's running form, scarves aflutter.

"You've got quite the roommates." The pizza guy comments, writing something down. "Oh god no, I live with the one with tattoos. The others are his band members." I say with a chuckle, taking a large slice of cheese and biting into it. "Here's some more napkins." The guy says, handing me a large stack of paper napkins. I put my pizza slice down and look at the napkins. The top one had a phone number and the name "xavier" on it. I look up, wiping my mouth on my sleeve unattractively. "Is... is this for Brendon?" I stutter out and xavier chuckles. "Unless your name is Brendon then absolutely not." He says with a smirk and my cheeks turn red. "Oh! Oh..." I say, ruffling my hair. "Well, my names Dallon." I say, putting all the other napkins aside and folding the one with xavier's number on it so I could see his name, then I stuff it in my back pocket. "Well Dallon," xavier says, taking a step back, "call me." He says with a wink and a small smile. "Okay!" I say breathlessly, slowly closing the door.

"Impressive." I hear someone comment behind me. I whip around to see Ryan sitting on the table the pizza boxes were sitting on. He swings his feet merrily while eating a slice of cheese. "Thanks?" I reply unsurely. "You didn't strike me as gay." Ryan says, tilting his head to the side. "Well people surprise you I guess." I say sassily, taking my slice of pizza and eating a big bite. "I guess." He responds, hopping off the table. "Spencer lets go home I have a math test tomorrow!" Ryan calls before disappearing around the corner and spencer steps out of the practice room. "Were leaving the stuff here Ryan." Spencer says, holding a hand out for me to shake. "Nice meeting you man." He says and I shake it back with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you." I say and he nods before going out into the dark night to start his car.

I go to the kitchen to put the napkins down and before I walk in I see Ryan and Brendon talking. I back out and stand in the doorway, watching. I know I probably shouldn't, but I wanted to know more about Ryan. He confused me. Ryan and Brendon are talking softly, but I can still hear them. "I had fun bren." Ryan says, I can hear the smirk playing on his lips. "And I like Dallon, he's cool." I can't help my small smile of disbelief. "Yea Dallons real man." Brendon replied with a laugh. I look around the corner to see them facing each other. "You know he got the pizza guys number right?" Ryan asks and Brendon looks up, looking to where I should be, by the front door, which was in the opposite direction of where I was. "Really?" He asks, his voice gruff, full of surprise. Ryan just hooks his fingers in Brendon's belt loops and tugs him forward. "I'm gonna miss you." Ryan changes the subject softly and Brendon chuckles. "Are you now?" He asks, his tone nothing but flirty. I quickly walk back a few steps, then start humming loudly, walking in like I just got there. Brendon quickly backs away and Ryan's face falls back into his normal moody pout. "I forgot the pizza guy gave us more napkins and I didn't know if you wanted me to just toss them or..." I ask and Brendon clears his throat. "I'll take them." He says and snatches them from me.

The next day its quiet, Brendon's pent up energy from yesterday was completely expelled. "You guys were amazing last night." I finally say at breakfast, breaking the tension. "Really? Thanks man." Brendon says, a sincere smile spreading across his face. "Yea Kay would not shut up about it, and my dad hated it, which is always a plus." I say with a grin and Brendon chuckles, tying on his shoes in between bites of cereal. "Well if we can anger assholes, then why not take that opportunity?" He asks and I nod, putting both of our dishes up. "Let's leave early, I want some coffee." Brendon says and I agree silently, racing upstairs to grab my backpack, and glancing into kaylas room.

Kayla was fighting with dad, and I could faintly hear his screaming. I couldn't distinguish what it was about, but it made me so angry to know that dad could just treat her that way and get away with it. "Dal? Leggo!" I hear Brendon call and I tear my eyes away from the tragic scene, looking back into the clean interior of the small room I now inhabit. "Okay!" I call, glancing back one last time to see Kayla slam her door angrily. "I'm sorry Kay." I mumble as I race down the stairs, skipping the last two and landing with a loud slam as i hit the floor. "okay hulk, chill." brendon says, swinging his keys on one finger. "my dads being a dick." i grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. "you two are talking now?" brendon asks, surprise lacing his words. "no, he's fighting with kayla, i could see them from my room." i reply, slamming the car door behind me as i throw my backpack into the back of the convertible. "shit man thats ass, I'm sorry." brendon says, turning and pulling out of his driveway, then slamming on the brakes. "what the fuck man?" i shout, having just had the breath knocked out of me. "Why can't you just give me a ride to school? I'm gonna be late!" i hear kay yell, and my head whips around to see kayla on the lawn and my dad on the doorstep. "if you stop fucking around then you can make it to the bus stop!" my dad yells at her before slamming the front door.

"ughhhhh!" Kayla screeches, kicking a rock furiously into a bush across the lawn. i quickly lean over and slam my hand on the car horn, making her jump before whipping around in surprise. "Get in little bug!" i call with a small smile. she looks unsurely at Brendon, but when he gives her his winning smile she runs to the car and jumps over the back door like Brendon always does. "Callhoun middle." Kayla instructs Brendon with a smart nod. Brendon quickly peals out of the driveway and down the road so she isn't late to school. "thanks bug." Kayla whispers, hugging my neck from behind. "you want to listen to some music?" Brendon asks awkwardly and Kayla laughs right into my ear. loudly. "hell yea!" she says and i turn in my seat. "language Kay!" I scold, mostly for the joke, but I also didn't want my baby sister cursing. "oh! sorry. hell fucking yea!" Kayla says and i can't help the grin that flashes across my face. "okay you little shit!" I yell, leaning back as far as my seat would let me, and tickling Kay, who tried desperately to fight the seatbelt restring her. Brendon just turns on the music with a big grin on his face. "uncle! uncle! okay!" Kayla finally gasps out and i sit normally in my seat. 

We pull up to Kays school, not bothering to turn down the rock music blasting from the speakers. "need me to pick you up hon?" Brendon asks cheekily as Kayla slides out and slams the door shut. "I think I'll be fine, malibu barbie." she says, patting his hair floof. "I'll text you later Dal!" she calls, turning and walking through the throngs of staring pre teens, all with their jaws on the floor as the "two cool teenagers" drop off "that one girl". 

"Thanks for doing that brendon, I know I kinda put you on the spot but it means a lot that you'd go out of your way to help my sister." I say as we fly down the street. "shit man! its not problem, I really like your sister." He says, the he begins to chuckle uncontrollably. "what, you pothead" I ask with a smirk, glancing from him to the road. "your sister reminds me of me." Brendon says, then busts out laughing. My eyes widen in shock. "oh dear god." I whisper, letting my hands fall to my sides numbly. "I can see hell..." I whisper, staring blankly ahead, Brendon shoving me in response.


	6. Brendon

Two weeks go by in the same pattern, every other day the guys come over to my house and Dallon disappears for a bit. But it was a nice pattern.

As I walk into the lunch room on a monday I see Dallon at the vending machine, like usual. I sneak up behind him and casually hit his shoulder. "hello, dal pal!" I exclaim theatrically, smiling at the scowling boy in front of me. "Jesus Brendon you're so loud." He grumbles, taking his drink from the dispenser. "you should come eat with me today!" I say and Dallon looks over at my already full table of friends unsurely. "you'll be fine!" I reassure him, taking his arm and dragging it over to my group of friends. "hey Brendon who's this?" a few ask, all with their own little nickname or variation, but all mean the same thing. "this," I say, sitting Dallon down right in the middle of the madness that needed two tables pushed together to hold it all in, "is Dallon, everybody." I finish, sitting beside him. "hi Dallon!" many say, a few shoot him dirty looks, but I throw one arm around him jokingly, signaling that he was cool with me.

"so Dallon, what do you do for fun?" Samantha asks, she was always the nicer one of our group. "oh not much." Dallon replies shyly, messing with his hair and looking down. Everyone quiets their individual conversations and seems to lean in. "oh come on! you gotta do something other then just study!" Chris exclaims and Dallons cheeks turn a little pink. "well, uh, recently I've been listening to a few live bands after school and stuff." Dallon ventures and I can't help my giant shit-eating grin. "like who?" Emily asks. "oh uh, one of them is Panic at the Disco... you wouldn't know them they're pretty underground." He says with a chuckle and I jump into the conversation. "wait you got to see Panic at the Disco live?! are you shitting me?" I ask and Dallon looks bewildered at first, then he gets an equal shit-eating grin on his face when he realizes the joke. "nope. I get to hear them rehearse." He replies snootily, popping the p on nope. "Dallon man thats legendary!" I exclaim, and suddenly, with my blessing, Dallon is the hottest shit at the table. I hear a few people even saying that they knew almost all of panic at the discos songs.

"Your friends are a little fake." Dallon tells me after lunch as we both walk to our next classes, which were next to each other. "yea, but they mean well." I say and I see dallon shake his head. "what?" I ask defensively, I had a lot of friends but that didn't man it was cool to disrespect them. "you know half of those guys that were just super chummy with me tried to make my life hell for the last three years?" he asks and I try to rack my brain for times I had ever seen dallon bullied, then my heart sinks. I had seen him bullied before, but I didn't know him, I just passed it off as no big deal. "I- I'm so sorry dallon, I had no idea." I say, trying to put a comforting hand on his arm, but he simply moves a step away to avoid it. "it's cool man, ever since you've become associated with me I've been untouchable. Brendon the body guard." He grumbles, walking into his class without saying goodbye.

During the whole class I just lean against the wall thinking about how Dallon is on the other side of this wall, being moody. "Brendon whats the answer?" my teacher asks. I don't hear her at first until she raps her knuckles against my desk. "oh I'm so sorry mrs. Charles, I've been too embarrassed to ask you to elaborate so I'm afraid I don't understand the subject matter." I say with an innocent smile. mrs. Charles, a sucker for a good smile, nods and begins re explaining everything. I roll my eyes and continue rolling the piece of paper I had, dying for a joint. I haven't smoked pot since the day I first really started talking to dallon, and right about now I was feeling it.

Class dragged on for way longer then I wanted, but when it finally does end I tear out of the doors and I end up bumping straight into Dallon. "wanna go to the step with me?" I ask and he looks up the hall, then down, before looking at me and shrugging. Happy enough with his answer I quickly walk to the step and whip out the pot and rolling papers I always had stashed in my bag the minute I got there. Not smart, I know, but I forgot about it for a bit. "you, sir, are one of the few people in this world who can give me the shakes." I tell Dallon, my hands faintly shaking as I roll my joint. Dallon sits with his incredibly long legs extended in front of him. "the shakes?" he asks with an uninterested tone in his voice, looking over at me as I sit cross-legged on the ground next to him. "you know I hadn't smoked since you moved in with me? Never wanted to. But somehow today I've relapsed in the last hour and it's literally left me shaking." I tell him, lighting it quickly and taking a deep breath in.

"so hows Ryan?" Dallon asks after i had lost my shakes. "what do you mean?" I ask, my eyes shifting around us. "look, I know you two have... something... I don't know exactly what it is, but it is something." he says, trying to use hand gestures to explain the complicated relationship of me and Ryan Ross. "it's just... flirting. It's nothing." I reply unsurely, not even really knowing what to call it myself. "it's not to Ryan." I hear Dallon snort and I quickly lift my head to see a sad smile on his face. "poor guy. He's really got it bad for you b, I don't know how bad since I only met the guy two weeks ago, but it's bad." Dallon says, a look of pity in his eyes. "thats just Ryan." I mumble and this time dallon full out laughs. "what?!" I ask defensively, "you're a really good guy Brendon, thats all." Dallon says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, then looking back onto the football field where you can see practice happening.

That day we drive home early, neither or us wanting to go to our last class, and we call over the rest of the band, missing Brent of course because Brent was still MIA. We all hang out for a while, not bothering to actually play any music. Then around 45 minutes before school is supposed to get out, we hear a slam from next door. All four of us go to stand of the porch and see what the commotion was about, knowing that if there was anything going on in this neighborhood, it was at Dallon's house. We see quite the sight on Dallon's lawn, which had become the place for drama. Kayla was wearing a big gray sweatshirt that was probably Dallon's, over a white sundress with green allstars and scrunched socks. "Don't just walk away from me!" Dallons step mom yells at her from the other side of the car as Kayla stomps across the lawn to the house. Suddenly, the front door flies open to reveal a pot bellied red head man. "who the hell are you?!" Kayla shrieks. "language Kayla!" her mother scolds and as the man walks down the steps I move closer to the edge of the porch. "Carol, control the brat." The redhead man slurs, burping furiously. "Sam!" Carol exclaims and quickly walks to be level with Kayla. "who is this?" Kayla asks, and Carol sighs, "it's my ex husband." She admits in defeat. Upon hearing this I have to physically hold dallon back. 

The tension is unreal as Dallon stares daggers into Sams soul, Kayla stares at Carol, and Sam drunkenly stumbles toward the two of them. "just go inside Kayla." Carol groans, rubbing her face. "no! Why is this dumbass in my house?" Kayla asks and Dallon finally rips out of my grip, jumping off the porch and rushing towards Kayla, who was then pushing off sam. "just do what she says!" Sam slurs, wrapping his arms around her. I rush off the porch to help Dallon pry the fatass off of Kayla. I can faintly hear Ryan and spencer following.


End file.
